


Goodbyes Are Awkward.

by SemeGal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, kenkuro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: Kenma finds saying goodbye to be the hardest piece of a perfect interaction with another human being, Kuroo tries to understand in his own.. Weird way, but somewhat fails.





	

Kenma always hated goodbyes, they were awkward and stale, he’d always say the wrong thing no matter how well he knew the person he was saying bye to. To one goodbyes might be the easiest, you say goodbye and smile, wave a little and close the door or walk away, but something about it gave him a rush of anxiety and made his words get all caught up in his throat. He’d mumble something unintelligent before getting mad at himself, and grumbling out a ‘Goodbye’ Before leaving wherever he was.

 

Kuroo, was pretty use to this. He stopped asking what Kenma meant when he was leaving the boy’s home to go to his own. He only smiled and waved goodbye, but the question pulled at his brain every time- Why was that so hard for Kenma?  
He would’ve liked to think there was deeper meaning, like goodbyes meant letting go, or that he didn’t want Kuroo to leave him. Or that he thought that every goodbye could be his last. Or that a goodbye was the last thing he’d say to someone.

 

But, if anyone knew Kenma they’d know that probably wasn’t it. There’d be more emotion than just frustration. His eyes often deceived him and told someone like Kuroo more than he ever intended.  
But one may underestimate the shenanigans and fantasies of Kuroo Tetsuro. He had too much of an imagination, the thoughts he conjured up made him, him of all tough and supposedly manly people, tear up as he walked beside Kenma to his home.

 

Noticing this behavior, Kenma cringed, it’s not that he didn’t love Kuroo, or mind embracing during some heartfelt times. But Kuroo had been acting way too emotional today already. He pondered asking if his friend had rewatched some sappy movie. But then again, most times Kuroo would drag Kenma down with him in that sense and they’d both be sad then. Though Kenma’s sadness lasted a few hours while Kuroo’s could last for days…

 

“Um.. Kuroo-san? Is something the matter?” Kenma leaned forward and looked upwards to get a better look at his friend’s facial expression, brows tensing Kenma saw that he wasn’t even really trying to hold back the tears as one evidently slid down his cheek.

 

Sniffling, Kuroo straightened up wiped the back of his hand across his cheek.  
He looked over to Kenma, teary eyed and sniffled once again.

 

“Do you ever get sad?” Even Kuroo felt dumb for asking that, it wasn’t quite the phrasing he wanted but it came out that way nonetheless.

 

Kenma looked away, sighing as his shoulders slumped he knew by the tone in the others voice this would be a clingy day.  
“Of course I do, Kuroo. Who doesn’t? What’s wrong with you?” Kenma questioned annoyed with his friend, it wasn’t that he was heartless but this was dragging on more than he could tolerate. He loved his boyfriend, but not so much that he’d needlessly put up with this things without a proper explanation. 

 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Kuroo rushed forward and grabbed Kenma’s sleeve, picking up the pace so they could get to Kenma’s empty home quicker.  
Stunned, Kenma grunted and tried to keep pace, but Kuroo’s legs were much longer than his own and had an extremely hard time keeping up.

 

“Kuroo! Slow down, I’m gonna fall!” Kenma rarely raised his voice above a mumble, except when in panic of course. Unfortunately for him Kuroo did not slow down, but on the upside his home was not far.

 

Slowing as they reached the gate, Kuroo pulled Kenma against himself with one arm and the other flipped up the latch. Now picking him up with one arm, Kuroo carried his confused boyfriend through the yard and up the steps, walking right in as the door was unlocked.  
He wanted somewhere private, if he was going to cry this badly, setting Kenma down Kuroo slumped against the door and slid down, a pout gracing his lips.

 

Kenma paused, regaining his balance he looked over his shoulder, appreciating the contact with the ground but not the silence, deciding the cold approach was not worth it as Kuroo continued to pout silently, a few huffs breathed through his nose every so often in the awkward silence of a whole five minutes.

 

Sighing gruffly Kenma followed suite beside his friend, tucking his knees up to his chest, he opened his mouth to speak but Kuroo interrupted him.

 

“I wanted to rush here so I didn’t embarrass you too much, I know you hate attention being drawn to you in public.” Kuroo sighed, leaning his head on top of Kenma’s. He felt much calmer here, anyways, but his some what pointless emotions swirled within and started to rise again. 

 

“But.. Answer me this, why do you get so frustrated with saying goodbye? Why is it so hard for you? Do you want to talk about it?” Feeling Kenma stiffen up, he felt he had hit a nerve. But the tension was only Kenma trying to stifle his laughter.

 

Boy, would Kuroo be displeased and embarrassed with Kenma’s answer.  
Smiling, he tried to hold it in and recompose himself. Sighing Kenma leaned into Kuroo a little more and scoffed.

 

“Kuroo.. I’m fine, Goodbyes are just-” Before he could finish what he wanted to say, Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma with haste, tears falling down his face and snot already starting to form. Kenma saw a shower to wash his hair in the near future..

 

“Oh Kenma! Say no more! I’m here for you, you know that! If goodbyes are so painful, I’ll just stay with you forever!” Kuroo wailed, squeezing him perhaps a little too tightly. This action let the giggle Kenma had tried to retain rain free and confuse Kuroo further.

 

Leaning away, Kuroo looked down at his lover, brows furrowed, he cocked his head to the side and stared wide eyed at the laughter, expecting something… Not so joyous.  
Kenma gathered himself up, looking up towards Kuroo through his bangs with a crooked smile the boy sighed.

 

“Kuroo, goodbyes are awkward and weird for me, not sad or depressing. I think you let your mind run a little too wild.. Again.” If this hadn’t happened so many times, Kenma would have been annoyed. But at this point, Kuroo’s gawking face and over emotional side were amusing, and endearing, you have to see the bright side of everything right?

 

Blinking for a moment, Kuroo drew back, wiping away tears and snot with his poor uniform sleeve, looking back to Kenma with even more confusion.

“They don’t make you sad? Unhappy? Depressed?” Kuroo didn’t seem to quite get it, blinking some more he grabbed Kenma’s shoulders gently and pulled him closer, looking into his eyes, taking a hand away to check his forehead causing Kenma to scoff playfully again and pull away.

 

“No, I just can’t ever seem to find the right words when saying goodbye, so I get frustrated with myself.” Kenma shrugged, watching the emotion drain from Kuroo’s face as his shoulders slumped, the boy covered his face quickly as it flourished with red.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me..” Kuroo shook his head, embarrassment flooding his body as he felt a small hand patting his thigh.

 

“Nope.. I’m hungry though.” Kenma grumbled, standing up to walk to his kitchen he glanced over his shoulder at his boyfriend, still sat there, still embarrassed, still adorable.   
All Kenma could think of now, was that goodbyes might not be so awkward anymore.. At the expense of Kuroo’s pride, of course.

 

~Till Next Time~


End file.
